Hanako Suzumega
Hanako Suzumega (雀蛾=端弧, The Hawk Moth with the Arc's Edge) is a special spiritual being who was created by the Hōgyoku a long time ago; her body was constructed by merging reason and pure reishi; though due to the Hōgyoku's powers, the reason which should have normally destroyed her body submitted to the reishi and made her a form that is safe to move around in. She was created by an ancient spiritual sage known as Shuuchiro Ayatsuki a long time ago, for the sole purpose of replacing his deceased daughter. As it turns out, Hanako is the reincarnation of , known as Fudō Myōō (不動明王, Immovable Wisdom King) in Japanese, is one of the in Buddhism. Acala is the destroyer of delusion and a principal protector of Buddhism. His immovability refers to that aspect of mind which is forever unmoved: perfectly stable and unchanging. This means that Hanako is one of the five living Buddha in the current time, along with Marin Sawashiro. Appearance Hanako is a young woman of short-medium height with a petite frame; she has small breasts, though her long shapely legs and wide hips compensate for this. She has short brown hair which is mostly concealed by her hat, though it does frame both sides of her face at the sides and extends down to her chin. The rest of her hair is strewn about on her forehead, with several layers to it. For attire, Hanako wears a pair of grey hot pants held up by a belt; for upper-body clothing, she has a loose black and white shirt which is constricted by a light yellow jacket that is mostly left unbuttoned; completing her attire is beige diamond-patterned thigh-high socks and black shoes. Personality For personality, Hanako is a cheerful and lively young woman; who, despite all odds, especially those concerning her current status, attempts to look on the bright side of life at all times—and even though she has nobody to call a loved ones, she persists in moving forward all the time, urged on by her father's last words to her. However, she was not always like this; Hanako was originally a merciless being without any sense of reason or morality. When she murdered Kagutsuchi she quite literally passed this trait onto Soul Society, murdering it and making it a world with no moral or reason. After her rebirth, Hanako became a calm, naive girl who had to learn about her past from enemies and allies alike. As she learned she was constantly ridiculed for who she once was, forcing Hanako into a depression. Despite her darkness Hanako still wished to atone for what she had once done and looked for people throughout Soul Society who she had not completely destroyed. These people helped Hanako realize what Soul Society once was and allowed her to strive to stop the upcoming war between the 13 Division Imperial Guards and the Vandenreich due to their inspiration. Although Hanako had the will to do good, it was still in her nature to be a ruthless tyrant, and this rage would keep Hanako from both sacrificing herself and force her to murder and defend herself. Looking past everything, Hanako Suzumega is a pitiful young woman, who only wants to live normally; but due to the circumstances behind her birth, being composed of reason, she is unable to live the simple life and only murder and kill unwillingly, as everything she loves will decay away. This, despite her attempts to remain cheerful, causes a soul-crushing sadness within her, and makes her suicidal on the inside due to despair and past mental trauma. History Shuuchiro Ayatsuki was a man of many talents. However, in his craving for knowledge, he disregarded the true meaning of being alive: his loved ones—his family, his wife and daughter. Initially, he did not think much of these losses, though as he finally managed to achieve perfection, he remembered what he always desired all along: to have a family. His loneliness and envy turned into rage and hatred for the heavens that taunted him, and his head became hot with passion, and so he committed himself to making a perfect daughter; at least for some company. He dreamed to make a perfect being, a daughter of unmatched regality and splendor, with power equal to which he had acquired; like a cannon made out of glass, but his attempts were rendered futile; even as he created his own version of the Hōgyoku. He had no option but to fail for a millennia. The plains of the Dangai became littered with the semi-completed bodies and carvings of an unborn goddess. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get the image right no matter what—every time it was always imperfection. As the years passed, Ayatsuki slowly fell prey to exhaustion and nodded off into slumber. In that dream land, Ayatsuki did not notice that his desire to have a daughter was resounding throughout the Precipice World and causing the reason to react; the Hōgyoku finally reacted to his desires and needs and gathered the strewn-about bodies and merged them into a singular being—with all of the components needed falling into place. A singular figure of immense beauty forged by willpower materialized from the depths of her father's dreams, her naked body still scattering reason manipulated by his hate. With a faint smile, Hanako Suzumega was born. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hanako can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Hanako is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. *'Hakkeshō' (八卦掌, Eight Trigrams Palm): Hanako has a unique form of Hakuda; which enables her to inflict internal damage through attacking the body's reiryoku generators, which are the chest, hands, head, and knees, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the generators which has been struck. To do this, Hanako injects a certain amount of her own reason into the opponent's body, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the reiryoku generators. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage. The moment that Hanako's reason slips into the foe's reiryoku generators, Hanako can either increase reishi flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, making this extremely deadly. **'Kaiten' (回天, Heaven of Revolution): One of Hanako's deadliest blows; Kaiten involves utilizing the reiryoku control granted by Hakkeshō in order to release a huge amount of reiryoku from every single one of Hanako's reiryoku generators. While this does serve as a defensive measure, after releasing reiryoku from every generator within her body in order to form a dome or sphere of reiryoku around her small body, Hanako whirls around at astounding speeds in order to launch any and all attackers who are in close proximity to her a fair distance away. Hanako can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the reiryoku itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if Hanako is unable to spin, then she will become vulnerable. **'Hienrenkyaku' (燕連脚, Chained Kick of the Flying Sparrow): Jumping high into the air, Hanako delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while infusing her legs with reiryoku, resulting in flames spiraling towards the target at the point of impact; this is more than powerful enough to completely deflect a blow from Selenik Icecol. Immense Speed: Even without using a speed-enhancing technique, Hanako is extremely fast; able to close large distances in a blink of an eye. Hanako has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Hanako's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. With her speed, Hanako is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Incredible Strength: Hanako possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through seki-sekki; and she can thrust a Captain-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Selenik has shown are like kicking Shunrei Yuzuriha through a building and slamming Yuuna Kirigetsu over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Fuuya's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. *'Kidō-Enhanced Strength': This is a special application of Hanako's Kidō mastery—sending spiritual energy into the ends of her limbs using precise control of the energy, she then releases the spiritual energy with expert timing, dramatically augmenting her strength tenfold to the point that she could, theoretically, catch a blow from Selenik Icecol's Bankai. Furthermore, this technique grants Hanako the ability to ludicrous displays of raw strength, like causing gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, launch the Ur-Sword into the air and then guide it down right into the mouth of an enormous Hollow, and destroy the ribcage of a copy of a Captain-Commander in Bankai with frightening ease; each time she ascended beyond the impossible and performed these acts, they were capable of terrifying the people around her. Shunpō Master: Excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Hanako has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; even that of the current Captains of the 13 Division Imperial Guards with tremendous ease. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She often utilizes it to increase her speed drastically and magnificently augment the height of her leaps by tugging on the soul of the concrete or air. Her control over it is to the extent that she create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. Unlike most other practitioners, Hanako's shunpō increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. When Hanako begins to utilize shunpō, her entire body becomes in a faint emerald outline instead of her feet; her speed allows her to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. It should be noted that the speed at which she reactively dodges enables her to dodge even serials of blows. *'Shukuchi' (縮地, lit. To Shrink the Earth): The highest speed that one can achieve; it is often touted as the "supreme form of ultimate speed" This speed is noted to be something completely different than mere Hohō techniques; in fact, it is called an ancient form of teleportation. On rare occasions, Shukuchi is misguidedly compared to the likes of Shunkō, though Hanako vehemently insists that the two are much different. When utilizing Shukuchi, Hanako releases a fair amount distinct noise like distorted lightning as she moves and on the ground she leaves craters in her wake with every step, and midair the region of the air around her ripples as though from waves of heat with an occasional discharge of electricity; leaving afterimages as she moves. Each of these afterimages are accompanied by powerful slicing winds that possess concussive power. **'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Kenpo technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu" (鎖結, Chain Binding) and "Hakusui" (鎖結, Soul Sleep) in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. This is Hanako's favored tactic of disabling a foe, if she does not wish to kill a foe right off the bat. **'Genkeiho' (原型歩, Paradigm Step): Hanako erects an intricate and highly complex seal near instantaneously on any surface or being that she designates with a mere thought. These seals are able to affix themselves over most other seals, though this means that Hanako has a chance of being caught within enemy seals. Once this seal has been formed, then Hanako's reiatsu will immerse around her body, before condensing and instantaneously dissembling her entire person. At a speed beyond comprehension, Hanako assembles herself at any location she wishes, as long as it has been marked with one of the seals. When she reassembles herself, she appears to be emanating light-blue reiatsu. The moment that she re-appears, the seal which she utilized as a medium disappears, and Hanako cannot place another seal on the exact same location for five minutes. Enhanced Durability: Due to being composed of reason, Hanako is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her training. Because her body is 75% reason, her body practically repels all antagonistic reishi, making it so that only the strongest of attacks can harm her. Even due to her reason, her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects Kidō up to the mid-90's caliber with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Fuuya's Zanpakutō when she is in Bankai without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Keen Intellect: By all accounts, Hanako is a natural battle genius. She is capable of performing a calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and even deducing an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. Hanako is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision; this is represented quite well due to the first-person narrative. Hanako is also very perceptive and analytical young woman, judging from how quickly she can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against her with due time, and eventually, she can easily place herself many moves ahead of her foe to ensure a total safeness; from there, she is capable of coming up with highly effective counter-strategies to her opponent's actions. *'Clairvoyance' (透視能力, Tōshinōryoku): Due to her keen intellect and enhanced eyesight; Hanako is capable of utilizing a variant of clairvoyance based around observation; this enables her to avoid her foe's blows; though only barely, before following up by utilizing not much effort which allows her to achieve the perfect position to attack not less than a second after the foe's blow misses—neatly tying into her fighting style, unarmed or not, utilizing attacks that take two steps to ensure that her foes are thoroughly beaten into the ground. Immense Spiritual Power: Despite being 75% reason, Hanako is in possession of a truly immense amount of reiatsu. While Hanako usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Due to her unique origins, Hanako's reiatsu is unlike anything ever felt before and it is borderline unfathomable by even high-level Captain-class Shinigami. Hanako states herself that even if she lowered her reiatsu to such a level that it would be possible for other beings to be capable of perceiving it; it would take too much effort on her part, which is why she outright refuses to do so. Despite there being so much density to her reiatsu, Hanako is very much capable of precisely manipulating her reiatsu, enabling her to control it to soaring heights that many other spiritually aware beings could ever imagine, even in their wildest dreams. It should be noted that the color that Hanako's reiryoku takes on is a hot-pink color; which is coincidentally her favorite color. *'Reishi Absorption': A Quincy primarily absorbs reiryoku from the atmosphere and combines it with their own reiryoku to form weapons; though because of her Quincy genes, Hanako can also utilize this special skill with relative ease. Hanako has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Going by Hanako's skills, there is no difference between reishi and reiryoku as a source of power. Because Hanako has little to no other Quincy abilities, she mainly utilizes this ability to fire intensely powerful bursts of reiryoku from her blade; which is capable of great destruction, as shown from how one of these bursts completely penetrated a pillar of seki-sekki, before continuing to damage the immediate surroundings. *'Reiryoku Hōshutsu: Moku' (霊力放出（木）, Spiritual Power Burst: Wood): The Reiryoku Hōshutsu infuses and accumulates reiryoku into Hanako's body, momentarily granting her an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the reiryoku to reinforce herself; it can be called a jet blast of spiritual energy to increase the intensity of her movements and power in close combat. In this case, the ability of this skill is that of infusing her body with the elemental power of wood, which enables her to create wood, or complete trees. She is also able to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or even flowering plants. These trees can be produced from anywhere, including Hanako's body, as her reiryoku is literally converted into a source of life. *'Reiatsu Compression': Hanako is capable of completely and utterly compressing her reiatsu; enabling her to replace the effect produced by compression-type Bankai and Zanpakutō. This enables Hanako to erect a layer of invisible armor which surrounds Hanako's body in a continually rippling manner. This essentially creates a very sturdy defensive armor that allows Hanako to not only increase the strength of her defenses, but also that of her physical strikes as her reiatsu is constantly surrounding her body and flowing in and out. This also gives her a form of hyper-speed combat which is compared to even the highest shunpō speeds. This compressed reiatsu is also able to be released momentarily in large bursts which work similar to powerful shockwaves. *'Spiritual Landmines': Hanako is capable of stomping on the ground, causing a small portion of her reiryoku to seep into the ground in the area which her foot impacted upon. The reiryoku quickly shapes itself into the form of a landmine composed of pure spiritual energy. While she is immune to this normally, if the opponent managed to step in the exact same spot, even while utilizing shunpō or any other speed-boosting ability, the landmine would be set off instantaneously; releasing the built-up reiryoku in the form of a pillar of reishi which pierces the heavens of the world and envelops the foe's entire body; this is capable of causing many effects; such as freezing their body for the briefest moments, dealing tremendous damage, or even causing the foe to lapse into a coma. Zanjutsu Mastery Master Zanjutsu Practitioner: Zanjutsu is where Hanako shines bright like a diamond; it has been stated that she even surpasses Zaraki Kenpachi in this forte; of course, Zaraki is naturally weak and a complete waste of air. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe; though Hanako has stated that such a method is unorthodox and thus refuses to use it unless she has no other choice. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her Zanpakutō; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. The tremendous cutting power of Hanako's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar, while also pushing the Blut Vene of a Stern Ritter-level Quincy to its absolute limits. Her defenses when blocking with her sword are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her sword is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her mastery of the art gained her the title of Kensei (剣聖, "Sword Saint"); something which she is highly proud of. *'Ryūsuikiru' (流水切る, Flowing Water Cut) Ryūsuikiru is a special Zanjutsu technique designed by Hanako for going blade-to-blade with her opponent. The main principle is be as flexible as flowing water, such that, when the opponent withdraws his Zanpakutō, instead of also withdrawing, Hanako follows the opponent through, cutting through their body. The technique was so named due to it being analogous to the expanding of water into an empty vessel. The Ryūsuikiru is explicitly a reference to legendary , who, in his , used a technique of the same name. *'Garyūhazan' (臥竜破斬, Destruction Slash of the Crouching Dragon): One of Hanako's most powerful attacks; she first points her blade towards her foe and gathers reiryoku at the tip of the blade, before unleashing it in the form of an enormous, yet brief flash of reiryoku, blinding the foe for a matter of moments. The moment that this occurs, Hanako utilizes Shunpō to disappear from the opponent's view. The instant that the opponent's sight returns, Hanako reappears directly in front of them before slashing down upon their body with tremendous force, slicing through any defenses the foe may have erected and inflicting tremendous damage. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Hanako unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Hanako to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Hanako has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of reiryoku. Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword): Hanako is credited as a complete master of Kendō; part of her mastery comes from the fact that when she was in high school, she was on the Kendō team and her teacher recognized her as one of the best practitioners; admittedly not too good at first, but had a lot of talent—rising up from amateur to expert in almost two years. Kendō is a sword art which requires the user to grip their blade with both of her hands; meaning that each of Hanako's swings packs tremendous power within them. However, despite her absolute mastery over this art, she primarily utilizes Kendō for finishing blows, though it is not rare that she will use it a fair great deal throughout a heated battle. Her Kendō is feared to be even stronger than the current Kenpachi's; in fact, she killed Zaraki Kenpachi quite swiftly and effortlessly, barely noting how much of an "ape" he was as she used Kendō to quickly cleave straight through Zaraki's sword arm. Her Kendō strikes are noted to be powerful enough to carve through large chunks of sekki-seki; packing enough sheer concussive force that each and every one of her swings causes friction with the air, unleashing an enormous explosion after every blow. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): Hanako manipulates her reiatsu into the motion of a single swing. When performing the "killing stroke" Hanako transfers the full force of her reiatsu as though it were "mass" through her sword and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure reiatsu. It is an attack that encompasses all her "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. Hanako can utilize this technique in a far different manner befitting Iaijutsu. Raising her sheathed blade upright, Hanako closes her eyes and blocks off all of her senses sans her hearing in order to hear the motions of her foe. A split second afterwards, Hanako unsheathes her blade and performs a vicious horizontal slash before sheathing her blade once again. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A variation of the Nadegiri, this technique instead uses a Kendō stance along with an overhead strike to send Hanako's reiryoku outward in a focused line which takes the shape of a crescent wave of energy, effectively allowing her to strike any target in its path with the same power of her strike. It is less precise than Nadegiri but it's range and area of effect are magnified by a hundred times. *'Satsugeki Bukōken' (殺劇舞荒剣, Killing Dramatic Sword of the Wild Dance): One of her most devastating techniques; Hanako swirls around in a spiral pattern, with her reiatsu fluctuating wildly to manifesting an interweaving helix of varying pressure. The moment that she finishes the spiral, Hanako quickly swings her blade forwards in a Kendō strike; this forces the returning wind currents to immediately ascend in the atmosphere as the reiatsu from the clash manifests as a highly destructive hurricane. The size and the strength of the hurricane manifested all depends upon the pressure difference between the high and low pressure wind currents, the amount of reiatsu present in that wind and the number of revolutions in the spiral pattern that were completed before Hanako generated the hurricane. As a bonus, the hurricane will continue to absorb and reiryoku that Hanako and her opponents generate, which is guaranteed to further enhance the strength of the hurricane if the foes persist. Because Satsugeki Bukōken reverses the foe's reiatsu upon themselves, its power is related to the foe's own power. While difficult to pull off, it is one of the most powerful techniques she possesses. Iaidō (居合道, Way of Iai): Hanako is also capable of using Iaidō, a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Hanako's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting Kidō incantations and releasing their Zanpakutō making it highly effective against Shinigami and Kidō specialists, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Hanako's advantage. Hanako is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. However, she has shown personal distaste for this area of Kenjutsu; noting it to be "too flashy", hence why she more often than not utilizes Iaidō as a technique which is supposed to surprise the foe, before using a more practical Kendō swing to obliterate the opponent with ease. *'Iaigiri' (居合斬り, Iai Beheading): Adhering to the principles of Iaidō, Hanako performs a quick and powerful slash with her sword in order to cut the intended target, before immediately resheathing the blade afterwards. *'Tenshō Kairekijin' (天衝海轢刃, The Blade that Pierces the Heavens and Crushes the Seas): A special Iaidō technique that Hanako developed; Tenshō Kairekijin consists of Shunrei grasping her Zanpakutō blade-backwards while placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "voice" of the opponent, before utilizing Shunpō in conjunction with her sword, unleashing an overwhelmingly powerful slash through the opponent's body by swiftly unsheathing, attacking, and re-sheathing her sword, using a two-handed overhead swing with such speed that the foe doesn't realize they've been cut; and even so, the cut doesn't appear until seconds after Hanako finishes the technique; the power of this move is to the point that even cutting through the foe, it unleashes a powerful shockwave which cuts through the floor many meters ahead of Hanako. Hanako then releases the compressed of the technique; launching a massive air compressed wave towards her opponent, capable of cutting through massive amounts of buildings, and much more; it has been stated that it could quite possibly cut through even seki-sekki. The manifestation of this air wave is not so simple; Hanako performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. Nitōryū (二刀流, Two Sword Style): Nitōryū is exactly as the name meaning is: it enables Hanako to wield two Zanpakutō at the same time. It is an extremely powerful sword style; given by the simple math of "A single sword has a power of one hundred. Therefore, two swords have a power of two hundred." The manner of this dual wielding varies; she is capable of utilizing both blades in a reverse grip, in addition to the regular style. With this style, Hanako becomes an overwhelming offensive force; she can spin in a manner similar to a buzz-saw, or else employing a series of unrelenting attacks switching the locations as well as the blades with which she attacks, leaving no openings; even creating a ring of damage just by twirling the blades in a circle. *'Kōga Meijūzan' (絞牙鳴十斬, Sound-breaking Cross Slash of the Strangling Fang): This is one of Hanako's most powerful attacks; she crosses her blades across her chest before dashing at the foe with high speeds, cutting through by swinging the swords across her chest, resulting in an overwhelmingly powerful descending diagonal-crossing slash. It should be noted that in the moment before slicing, both swords are lined up with each other. If the foe can deflect both at that instant, the entire technique will be rendered completely useless; doing so, however, requires a tremendous amount of strength, more so than Hanako herself—otherwise she'll merely push through the block and attack regardless. In addition, Hanako twists the swords during the slash for added force, resulting in this attack striking multiple times instead of twice. *'Nitōryū Ōgi: Rokudo no Tsuji' (二刀流奥義 六道の辻, Two Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths): Hanako holds her swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards her opponent to create momentum before she manages to bend her body, and swing both of her swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a tricky-looking vertical spin—this enables her to slash the opponent six times simultaneously with enough speed that it seems as if she hasn't moved an inch; this attack also has the power to slice up the foe with tremendous strength and immense swiftness. This technique's named after the Six Paths of Buddhism, that is said to the be the six states where a person is controlled by their desires and conquering them is able to transcend their animal nature. Reason Abilities Reason Manipulation: Reason (事, koto) is a mysterious substance and force which is called the polar opposite to reishi. The Kōtotsu in the Dangai Precipice World is said to be a being made solely of reason, which is unaffected by spiritual power; the only being in existence currently able to harness it is Hanako; and this is due only to being an existence whose body's properties are actually 75% reason. Due to being composed of reason, Hanako is able to manipulate and shape it similar to how a Quincy manipulates reiryoku. Even though reason's mechanics are completely different to reishi, because of Hanako's origins, she can basically dominate all reason; as her will is seen as something positive to the surging currents of reason. *'Spiritual Decomposition': Because Hanako is composed of 75% reason, "foreign" reiatsu cannot come into contact with her. Spiritual bodies, such as the composition of Shinigami and Hollows for example, slowly break down into smaller particles when they are physically touched by her; much to dismay. However, Hanako has placed limiters on her body which actually enable to live a daily life without harming anything—or anyone in her vicinity. However, these limiters accidently give her the disadvantage of being able to be attacked by lesser spiritual beings; and since it is impossible to remove the limits, this essentially renders her able to be killed if stabbed in the right spot. Quincy Abilities Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Blut is an advanced Quincy technique that grants Hanako inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities; she is able to mimic this technique through analysis. By making reason flow directly into her blood vessels, Hanako is able to drastically increase her attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to her opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw in that the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different reason systems, meaning they cannot be employed simultaneously. Amusingly, despite her skin hardening, it has little to effect on adding defensive capabilities to her clothing—more often than not, her clothes are shredded beyond recognition in all of her fights. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut that grants Hanako inhuman durability, represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of her skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it seemingly isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut that grants Hanako inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring that her attacks are able to significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Arrancar Abilities Enhanced Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for Inquiry, Japanese for Probe Circuit): The Arrancar ability to sense reiatsu. While any Arrancar can learn it, through analysis, Hanako has it and has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at her opponent, she can immediately determine how powerful her opponent is. She is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy. This second ability comes into play for her fighting style with both her blade and unarmed, where she targets the pressure points on the foe's body, disrupting their reiatsu flow and then short-circuiting their spiritual abilities, allowing her to overwhelm them easily. Shinigami Abilities Kidō Expert: In regards to the Demon Way, which she has gained through analysis, Hanako has displayed incredible proficiency, though she prefers to rarely utilize it in a spell-casting way; instead, she has her own unique approach to Kidō that is unlike anything seen before—Hanako combines the use of Kidō with her Zanjutsu and Hakuda in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. Hanako can employ Kidō spells with gargantuan strength and monstrous speed. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened Kidō to destroy them outright. For some reason, most of her used spells are left unnamed; but it is certain that if in battle, she will always use this tactic so that she can overwhelm her opponent easier. Hanako's favourite method of utilization of Kidō is the Binding Way. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. *'Mabaku' (呪爆, Spell Blast): Hanako's special Kidō-Zanjutsu skill; it is mostly utilized to take powerful Kidō spells out of the equation. Focusing reiryoku into the tip of her blade, Hanako slices at opposing Hadō and Bakudō while releasing the reiryoku coated upon her blade with perfect timing, accurately targeting the tiny buildup of reishi in the dead center of the middle of the Kidō spells, causing a chain reaction where the reishi disperses in an instant, essentially destroying the opposing spell. Because of Mabaku, Hanako is known to be extremely hard to overcome for Kidō practitioners—especially users who devote their entire life to unlocking the secrets of the Demon Way, as Hanako can just destroy their powerful spells with a single slash. *'Mahekigan' (間劈眼, Space Tearing Eyes): Unlike most of Hanako's techniques; this spiritual blast is optic-based. In order to utilize it, Hanako focuses as much reiryoku as possibly into her eyes, condensing it to the utmost limit until her vision turns a light azure in coloration. Once this happens, Hanako pinpoints a target with her sharp vision before unleashing the reiryoku from her pupils as two small, concentrated beams. This technique, as small it is, has immense power. For one, it can cause immense impact or knockback damage and can penetrate the foe's body. However, if she wishes, Hanako can make the beam stun the opponents and affect their vital organs and their reiryoku generator, leaving them motionless but alive. Also, it can be used as a harmless search laser, able to lock onto targets and keep track of them. *'Hanshakōshiki' (反射公式, Reflectance Formulae): A unique Kidō spell that Hanako is in possession of. Mere seconds before an opposing projectile attack lands, Hanako expels her reiryoku and erects it in the form of geometric shapes that connect to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gather reishi by drawing it from Hanako and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by reflecting said projectile at such a speed that it seems that Hanako has access to the opposing attack. *'Eishōrai' (鋭招来, Sharp Invitation): Eishōrai is a special support, which enables Hanako to increase the power of her offensive blows. She points a finger in the sky and gathers reishi onto the tip of her finger, before spinning around, causing the reishi to scatter around her; this generates a bonus effect that raises her chances of scoring a critical hit upon her foe; as well as enables her to regain a small amount of stamina and reiatsu. *'Kanzenketsu' (絶結, Absolute Binding): Hanako focuses reishi upon her Zanpakutō, before igniting the reishi using Kidō; this causes the reishi to react objectively, spewing forth from Hanako's weapon into the form of a lotus flower-shaped shield of water which is projected outwards in front of her. The water is nonconductive, and will repel anything that touches it; countering with the exact same force that the shield receives. This serves as an almost absolute defense that very few amounts of force can perforate; though it can only focus on a single attack at a time; meaning that if Hanako is attacked by two attacks at once, then she will be overwhelmed. The shield of Kanzenketsu is capable of defending against a foe's attack while losing only four of its petals; though Hanako did comment that if she didn't have the power of Kanzenketsu, then she would have lost an arm to her attack. *'Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei' (桜華槍衝、太公釣魚勢, Piercing Lance of Cherry Blossom Majesty, Archduke Angler Dominator): One of the most basic attack Kidō spells, but also very versatile. Hanako creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at Hanako's whim. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, however, Hanako is able to combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits a fair deal harder. Hanako primarily uses Light arrows that cause explosive damage, Lightning arrows that paralysis the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do, Wind arrows which usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target and sometimes darkness Arrows which have the same effect has light arrows. *'Bakudō #81, Dankū' (斷空, "Splitting Void"): Charging and expanding her spiritual energy outwards before solidifying it, Hanako erects a translucent barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to shield her or anyone else from an enemy's attack. This spell is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. While her mastery is in the Binding Way, this is Hanako's favourite spell; and her mastery of it ensures that she doesn't need any other defensive spells. **'Kūhaku Ekitai Dankū' (空白液体, "Nullifying Liquid, Splitting Void"): A variant of Dankū, where Hanako gathers her spiritual energy in her arm, which she then projects out to erect a gelatine-like version of the original Dankū. Due to this new version's composition, anything that touches it will be slowed down to a crawl and it takes an extended period of time for it to break through, whether it be a weapon, the foe's body, or even opposing Kidō. Other than the user's arm, it can be cast on any part of the user's body, or even away from them, including under the foe's feet. Doing so will slow them to a crawl as they become stuck in the spell. Zanpakutō Shinka Hakkejin (真火八卦陣, True Flaming Eight Trigrams Formation) is the name of Hanako's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a fairly long and thin katana, which has a rectangular hand-guard and a long hilt wrapped in bandages. It should be noted that the Shinka Hakke Jin is the cauldron used by the celestials to impose capital punishment on Sun Wukong, after he wreaked chaos in Heaven. Since Sun Wukong was born of rock, blades could not cut him. With no conventional way to execute him, the celestials decided to cook him alive for forty days inside a special cauldron, but Wukong survived the ordeal and later escaped. It should be noted that due to her origins, Shinka Hakkejin is the only Zanpakutō that can utilize reason as an attack. Shikai: Activated by the command "Become one" (一つとなって, Hitotsu to natte); Shinka Hakkejin becomes a giant zanbatō- which is almost double Hanako's height- with a revolver chamber, which serves as the hilt for the blade. The blade is curved and notched, with a noticeably sharp edge. The crossguard is coloured in silver and black, with numerous checkered designs adorned upon the guard. Because of its incredible size, the wide blade of Shinka Hakkejin can be utilized in the manner of a sturdy shield to deflect oncoming attacks, both physical and those composed of spiritual energy. Shikai Special Abilities: Hanako's Zanpakutō's special ability is known as Yūgō (融合, fusion/merge), and thus she can fuse one or two objects together. This is done by grabbing ahold of the reishi particles which compose the objects and smashing them together quickly—this causes the particles to intermingle and perform a fusion at the subatomic level; quickly reshaping both targets into a form that incorporates the design and function of both targets, essentially the best of both. The range of this ability extends not only to structures, but abilities and even living beings. The special trait that this ability has is that it works on any type of energy, enabling Hanako to merge her reason and her reiatsu temporarily, granting her a massive boost in strength, speed, and durability; in addition to her own techniques. *'Kasshinkon' (活神混, Living Spirit's Chaos): Shinka Hakkejin's special attack; it is initiated by compressing reishi in the tip of the blade while using Yūgō to add her own reason into the mixture—there, Hanako swings Shinka Hakkejin forward, quickly decompressing the reishi and reason and releasing the energy in the form of an blast of reason that appears similar to two intersecting crescent moons. Hanako can also separate Kasshinkon into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. Because it is completely composed of reason, anything that is made of reiryoku can and will be destroyed when coming into contact with the attack. **'Kasshinkon Enbu' (活神混・円舞, Waltz of the Living Spirit's Chaos): Amassing reason around her body, Hanako quickly shapes the energy into pink petals which she then takes command of once again, combining them into a twister formation which she then launches at high speeds at the foe. This mighty twister is formed from countless microscopic petals that damage the opponent's body on a cellular level from every second that the opponent is caught within the tornado. The wind produced is so powerful its gust peaks at 120m/s, with a pressure of 900HPA. ***'Kasshinkon Gidan' (活神混・疑団, The Living Spirit's Chaos Casts A Doubt That Lurks in One's Heart That Cannot be Resolved): Hanako slashes her opponent, and concentrates reason into her blade to literally destroy her opponent's mind. Once used, it sends various nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain; they are trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. It also weakens the control of their reiatsu and depth of perception of reality. Kasshinkon Gidan usually spells doom for the one on the receiving end—unless they have an unusually strong mind. Bankai: Musō Tensei Shinka Hakkejin (無想転生・真火八卦陣, Nil-Thought Rebirth: True Flaming Eight Trigrams Formation): In Bankai, Hanako's appearance changes slightly, as she is surrounded by an immense aura of reason. Hanako wears an ankle-length black coat which is open, revealing a white undershirt. The jacket is also held together by three cross marks and the coat itself has split off into three coattails. The jacket exposes her sculpted back lines, and it is sleeveless. Hanako wears black gloves on both hands, and white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves, as well as directly above the gloves on her arms. The tattered remains of her skirt cover a small part of her lower body, cut down to the size of hot pants, and she has two ankle-length half dress-like sashes on each side that flare out at ragged ends with red colorations. She also wears ankle-high black boots. These clothes are part of Hanako's Bankai and the damage they can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Hanako's reiatsu. Surprisingly, the attire Hanako wears is made out of skin-tight latex- explaining why it "clings" to her body so well. Hanako often complains about it being "hard to move around in", yet she is able to move about in it just fine. In Bankai, Shinka Hakkejin takes on an extremely different form, transforming from its zanbatō form into the form of a scythe with a long black, staff-like haft. Despite being made out of metal, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is white and gold, with the two colours separated by a zigzagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical white eye with a slitted crimson pupil, framed by gold metal, which goes around the eye and then splits into two strands of metal, which latch themselves onto the edge of the blade. Below the eye is a triangular zigzagged pattern, split with the colours dark grey and light grey. A slight extension, with small wing-shaped objects, one red and one black, is seen next to the eye, opposite to the blade. Bankai Special Abilities: Musō Tensei Shinka Hakkejin's special ability revolves around eight specific points on Hanako's body; which are reason generators. They limit the overall flow of reason within her body. The basis for the idea of the eight points comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. Releasing these points enable Hanako to surpass her own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to her own body; but due to her remarkable healing factor, she is able to shrug off these sorts of damages. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': In Bankai, Hanako's reiatsu merges fully with her reason body, creating a dual cosmic force of pure energy, allowing Hanako's unique aura to shatter any substance ideally. *'Devastating Speed': Considering that she lacks bodily mass due to being composed of reason, Hanako is extremely fast in Bankai. It appears as if she is relocating herself instantly. With no warning to her new location, Hanako can attack her opponent off-guard. She often uses this ability in rapid succession, sometimes racking up several hits against her adversary in a mere moment, giving her foe little to no time to react. This is also her preferred method of travel when in a rush. Before activating this ability, a bell-like chime is released from her weapon, giving Hanako's opponent a warning. *'Kasshinkon Kagura' (活神混・神楽, Living Spirit's Chaos: Shintō Music and Dancing): With Kasshinkon Kagura; Hanako has demonstrated the ability to produce a clone of herself, which can act independently or under her orders until it is destroyed. Hanako is able to create up to nine duplicates of herself at a time, and when nine are out at the same time, she must wait until at least one is destroyed before activating the ability once again. When destroyed, these clones release an explosion which has enough power to decimate a small house. When using her overwhelming speed, these clones instantly manifest behind as seeming afterimages, though they do possess mass, enabling them to attack all at the same time. **'Kasshinkon Rinkiōhen' (活神混・臨機応変, Living Spirit's Chaos: Adapting Oneself to the Requirements of the Moment): This technique performs an analysis on the opponent, which goes as deep as making an instant record of her foe's powers, personality, and skills. However, this analysis does not extend to revealing her foe's weaknesses and fears, leaving Hanako to have to discern her foe's low points by herself; though such a thorough scan does provide more than a few hints. Hanako is further capable of analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply timing it right she could cancel the technique out instantly by slicing it. However, this only works for "weak" techniques, and has zero effect upon powerful techniques. ***'Kasshinkon Han no Zennōsha' (活神混・判の全能者, Living Spirit's Chaos: Omnipotent One's Judgment): Hanako condenses stray reishi in the area into an enormous sphere of reishi in front of her, which continues to suck in stray reishi at a rapid pace and near indefinitely; though she adds in her own reason energy into the mix. However, after a few moments, Hanako traps the sphere right under the scythe blade of Musō Tensei Shinka Hakkejin, before slamming her Zanpakutō into the ground. This causes the sphere to impact upon the ground violently, dispersing the overwhelming reishi and reason packed within the sphere in the direction of where the tip of the scythe is pointing at tremendous speeds, sending devastating shock waves through the ground in the direction Hanako is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. The shockwaves can rise into the air if Hanako takes time to absorb more than the initial reishi poured into the initial technique, possibly allowing her to attack her opponent from anywhere. ****'Kasshinkon Shinrabanshō Mugetsu' (活神混・森羅万象無月, Living Spirit's Chaos: The Whole of Creation Covered By The Moonless Sky): Hanako's ultimate technique; it plunges any and all exposed light into deep darkness from which there is little hopes to escape from. Upon contact with a foe, this technique subjugates anyone and anything in its blast area to a fierce assault of downward forces, making it seem as if gravity had intensified to the point that it could kill someone just to make a single step; after this effect occurs, the downward forces converge, before taking the form of pure energy and erupting into a pitch-black pillar which rises to the heavens in an instant, piercing the sky. By absorbing the energy of Shinrabanshō Mugetsu, it enables Hanako to be at one with the departed souls of those who are close to her, and it enabled her spirit to take physical form even if she is in a coma. Corpse Shell Gaikaku (骸殻, Corpse Shell), also known as Hanako crazed by the Spiral of Blood (血の螺旋に狂う端弧, Chi no Rasen ni Kuruu Hanako) is Hanako's alternate self, born from her Hōgyoku heart, and her desire to just forget about the world and it's crimes. Due to essentially being the Hōgyoku taking control of her form and acting on Hanako's negative emotions, there is no rhythm or rhyme to it's actions; it is merely misguided and only comes out when Hanako is sufficiently depressed. Trivia *Hanako is a fictional representation of Queen herself. This is definitely represented by the names—Queen's name is also Hanako off of the internet; though while Queen's name (花籠) means "Flower Basket", this Hanako's name (端弧) means "Edge's Arc". *Hanako is Queen's main character.